Wet Dreams
by laufeysonss
Summary: Oh wow, it just got steamy. Don't read, and if you do don't laugh. Sometimes a chaste relationship and sweet stories aren't satisfying. Because I think they will never get very far, only in their thoughts and dreams... Danny/Reuven The Chosen-Chaim Potok


Wet Dreams

_Reuven kissed me all the way down my exposed chest, now flushed pink with arousal. Reuven's hands worked at the button on my pants. My dick was straining against the fabric and Reuven palmed the bulge once before pulling my pants and boxers down and off my legs. Reuven slowly climbed back up between my legs and paused, holding my dick in his hands, his mouth so close, but he was looking at me, and waiting. I just wanted him to lean forward just a little, I needed the heat, the pressure, the moist feel of Reuven's lips against me. And now I was looking at him, his eyes lust blown and lips parted. I spread my legs a little further and purred,_

"Reuven_," my voice surprising me on how low it was. I pleaded with my eyes and hoped they told Reuven what I couldn't seem to vocalize, that I wanted it, _badly_. Reuven smiled and pressed his wet tongue against my head, and slowly swirled it around. I moaned, and on impulse my hand flew to Reuven's head. I could feel Reuven smile against my dick before encapsulating my whole head with his mouth. Hot and wet, Reuven sucked at the head only. Depriving me of what I so desperately needed. Becoming impatient I bucked my hips into Reuven's mouth and Reuven let out a soft whimper. I relaxed the fingers I had entwined in Reuven's hair for a second and Reuven pulled off slowly, making my skin tingle, and revealing a stream of warm precome starting to come up. Reuven glanced up at me, his eyes intense and and needly. His cheeks were flushed now too, his hair disheveled from my hands and his lips pink and warm. He grasped my length and rolled his thumb over the head, spreading the precome, before giving me one hard jerk, and making me arch my back and bite my lip. I opened my eyes long enough to see Reuven roll his tongue over my slit, taking a stream of precome with him, swirling it around in his mouth, before letting it drip down his lips and diribble onto his chin. I whimpered, looking at Reuven like that and a rush of heat went straight to my cock, hardening even further. Reuven leaned forward and opened his mouth a little wider and began to go down on me, his head bobbing up and down, taking as much of my dick as he could deep into his mouth. I had threaded my other hand into his hair at some point and was now pulling and pushing at his head roughly and with faster motions. I dropped one hand for a second, brushing it across Reuven's cheek. His cheeks were hot, and smooth, and he looked up at me, wide eyed and innocent and I moaned really loud; Reuven let out a soft whimper too and dragged his tongue from my base to my tip. I was unraveling. I bunched my hands in the fabric and twisted, while biting my lip to keep from moaning to loud. I had turned my head away, my back was arched and my muscles tensed, I needed something more and fast. I took my hands from where they had rooted themselves in the sheets and tugged on Reuven's head roughly, holding his head in place while I began to pound myself down his throat, eliciting little noises from Reuven every time. I was getting close now, Reuven had begun to pump me in between and it was glorious. I pulled tight on Reuven's hair again and pushed my hips into his face, 3 last times before arching and throwing my head back, my mouth open, moaning loudly. I could feel it coming up in me, tightening, that sweet feeling of release…_

I opened my eyes, panting, and tense. My legs felt wet and my dick felt full and _oh man. _I looked down to find a tented blanket and a big sticky wet patch on my bed. Great, I muttered as I slowly got out of bed, calling up a memory of what had brought me to this place. _Reuven? _I thought. _I had a wet dream about Reuven?_ I could feel myself blush and my stomach start to turn nervously. I thought about what I had told Reuven, a year or so ago, in the library about Freud and the unconscious. I had said that the unconscious often shows itself in dreams. I had said it was full of repressed fears and hopes or desires. I had said that it was things we were afraid to bring out in the open, and, _oh fuck._


End file.
